Dear Mum
by I heart Venemous Tentaculas
Summary: Harry's fourth year teacher makes them write a letter to someone they miss. Harry writes to his mum, and the results sort of stick. Follows through all years. All Cannon!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Mum**

**By I heart Venomous Tentaculas**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I am blonde, I am female, and I write fantasy. But I am not British, I am not a mother, I did not have millions of dollars. Does that mean I can't own Harry Potter? **

**Lawyer: Yes.**

**Me: *Cries***

**It's all not mine. It's Jo Rowling's.**

It was Harry's fourth year teacher who started it all. After all, it was she who said that they were supposed to write letters to someone they missed. Many of Harry's classmates wrote to friends who had moved away, or siblings at boarding schools. His cousin wrote to his favorite video game character (whose game he had smashed 3 times that week) but Harry... Harry chose to write to his mother.

Harry's parents had died when he was young, in a car crash, and he was taken in by his caring aunt and uncle. This was common knowledge in the school, among the teachers. He was an enigma, bright in all aspects that his teachers could observe but failing simple tasks he was given.

Mrs. Williams sighed, and rubbed her eyes. She was reading and marking all of her student's letters, and she was just about to start Harry Potter's. She braced herself, ready to read incomplete sentences and horrible misspelled words. For such an eloquent boy when he talked, he had the worst grammar and spelling imaginable. She glanced at it and then blinked.

_Dear Mum;_

_Who are you? I know that your name was Lily, and that you were married to my dad, and that means that you would have been Lily Potter, but I don't know much about who you _are. _When is your birthday? How and when did you and Dad meet? Who was your best friend growing up? Why did you marry my dad? Why did you get in the car, when you knew dad was drunk? Why did you leave me at Aunt Petunia's?_

_I suppose you want to know about me though, because Aunt Petunia said that you weren't ever looking down at me, like Josh's grandpa does for him, because you were downstairs, whatever that means. My full name is Harry James Potter (after Dad) and I was born July 31, 1980. I didn't even know my name until I started school! It was really cool to have something that was really mine and that Dudley couldn't take away like he did with my library books. I am 9 years old, in fourth year and I live at Number 4 Privet Drive. I live with my Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley._

_This letter is only supposed to have 3 paragraphs so here's where I'll finish it off. I don't really have any friends, and I know that you can't write back, but if you could ever just look up, and watch me, I would be really grateful. Thanks._

_Love you,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Mrs. Williams reread the letter, and then reread it again.

Harry received his letter back, a week later. There were a few things circled and it said 'DATE!' on the top but for the most part it was clear of red ink. But, on the top, it also said 'A'. Most of the class mailed their letters, but Harry kept his, and his envelope, and when the last bell rang, ran home and stuffed it under his mattress where no one could find it.

**A/N: A multi/short-chaptered whose chapters will appear when I get writers block or my computer freezes on the other document. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Letters from the Heart**

**Disclaimer: Auctioneer: The rights to Harry Potter. Starting at one billion dollars? No? That's it lady and gents, the rights of Harry Potter have been reverted back to Ms JK Rowling herself.**

**Me: I only have 27 dollars! *Cries***

**Not mine, much as I wish.**

Harry had hardly gotten back to his new room (his _room_) when he pulled out some of his new parchement and a quill, and a pretty green ink that always reminded him of his mother, even before he knew that he had her eyes. He then practically ran to Dudley's old desk, and started writing, even before he knew how to work the quill and ink. There where quite a few blobs by the time that he actually figured it out, and even then the letters were messy –at best- and it was possibly the worst letter he had ever written, but he was happy because he knew so much and he wanted to share it. And it wasn't like the letter was ever going to be read by anyone but him anyways.

Splatter, splot, drip went the ink. Scritch, scritch, bloob went the quill. But Harry wrote on. Half a foot later the quill went silent, the ink was tightly sealed again, and Harry waited for the ink to dry, and then read it over as he did.

_Dear Mum;_

_I'm a wizard! It shouldn't come as much a surprise to you, Hagrid said you were a witch, so you had magic, too, but it's such a big surprise for me. And you didn't die in a car crash! This evil guy named Lord Voldemort (except no one will say his name) murdered you and dad, and then you and dad stopped him from killing me, and now everyone thinks that I'm something called the Boy Who Lived, and it's really weird but really cool at the same thing. But I think that I should probably start at the beginning;_

_So one day, it's about a week from my birthday, I get a letter, except that Uncle Vernon won't let me open it, and they keep it from Dudley too, and they give me Dudley's second bedroom, and then there end up being more and more letters, and some came in the eggs, and Aunt Petunia screamed so loud, and then on Sunday there's like this explosion of letters, and they're everywhere, and Uncle Vernon makes us leave. And I've never read these letters yet, but I know that they say where in the house I live too, because the first one is addressed to my cupboard and the second to the smallest bedroom._

_But then we go on this mad drive around because Uncle Vernon thinks people are following us, until a few nights later we're on this Shack on a lake in the storm, and just when I turn 11, there's this giant bang, and then the door falls in and there's this giant there, and I'm so confused and so is everyone else, and Uncle Vernon has this gun, and then I find out the guy's name is Hagrid, and I'm a wizard and I have magic, and I'm really famous, and it's really cool, and you went to Hogwarts, and you were murdered, and I'm the Boy Who Lived, what a stupid name right? And Dad wasn't drunk, and Hagrid gave Dudley a pigs tail because he was eating the cake that Hagrid made me, and there are real live OWLS who deliver mail! _

_And then Hagrid takes me to Diagon Alley and a whole lot of people shake my hand, and I meet one of my professors. And I get money, and now I know that I have a lot of money, and then I got these robes, and I met this really mean guy, who I don't like, who said he was going to be in Slytherin, and I don't want to be with him, and I wonder what house you were in, cause that's the house I want to be in, and then I got my wand! But the guy who sold it to me, I think his name is Ollivernads? But anyway, he said that I have the same type of core, from the same tail of the same bird and the guy who killed you! And if that isn't creepy enough, he knew yours and dad's wand too. All I can remember was that it was willow, and good for charms, so I know what subject I'm going to check out first, and then Hagrid got me an owl and I don't know what I'm going to name her, but it'll have to be really pretty, cause she is, and I don't think that she's a Lily, so yeah. I just can't believe it. Me, a wizard! Of all the people, me!_

_Your son,_

_Harry._

_PS, I'm glad I know more about you, and now I know your name. I think that I __miss you. I think that I love you too._

He scratched through the last line, and, now that the ink was dry, folded it up and stuffed it in an extra envelope that he had stolen.

He stashed it with the other letters.

**A/N: This fic won't go in book order. I didn't mention it before, but I will probably have other letters anywhere at any time. This is kind of a weird letter, but I figure a kid who just learned all this stuff, like Harry, wouldn't be too interested in cutting up his sentences, and so there are lots of ands in the letter. I'm sorry if it was confusing to read. Review Please! They make the world go round. Oh, and thanks to everyone who alerted and faved this story. I was blown away by the response... Wow. End of really long AN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just Harry**

**Disclaimer: Too tired (who knew that having 4 hrs of sleep a night for four nights in a row makes you tired?) to come up with a witty disclaimer so, really, it's all JK Rowling's. **

**GoF* GoF*GoF*GoF*GoF*GoF**

_Dear Mum;_

_Why can't I just have a quiet year at Hogwarts? One year where I don't have to worry about teachers trying to kill me, or giant snakes trying to kill everyone? One year. That's all I'm asking for._

_Tonight my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. That means that I'm entered into the Tri Wizard Tournament. I now have to compete against a world famous Quidditch player and two other seventeen year olds, one of which is part Veela. I'm so confused. I can't do it. I'm only fourteen, and I don't know half the stuff that I might need to actually do something in this tournament. What am I supposed to do?_

_Also, Ron doesn't believe that I didn't put my name in the Goblet. He thinks that I'm trying to get more attention. Why can't he see that I don't want any more attention? Why can't he see that I want to be just Harry? Why can't I be Just Harry? Why doesn't Ron get that?_

_Hoping that I don't die in the first task,_

_Harry._

Harry shot a quick look over to where his best friennd's curtains were shut, Harry blew on the ink to dry it quicker. Then, he folded it and stuffed it into an envelope, and stashed it under his bed to

**GoF* GoF*GoF*GoF*GoF*GoF**

A few months later, Ron was cleaning up his bed area. Just as he was reaching way back under his bed, he felt an envelope. Pulling it out, he looked at the blank front and then opened it. He scanned through the letter and felt a pang of regret at how he had treated Harry. He vowed to make it up to him. He would change this.

**A/N: Hiya! *Hides behind Roman Shield.* Sorry that this is so late… But I hope that you enjoy it. All my time seems to have been sucked up in the last few months. But I'm back and hopefully you like it? And you'll review? Please?**

**Things that've been sucking up all my time (not that you generally care, but...) I ended up being a roleplayer for this very cool thing called the Magic is Might Experience on Facebook. It's a lot of fun, but it does take up a lot of time… :( I would love it if you would join in! We're recreating the event of the first book, and it started in March, but you can join in now too! Also, I had Classics Conference, (which was awesome!), and I was stage manager for the skit and that was a lot of work! But now it's done and I don't have to worry about that much… Until next year when I direct the skit… O.o**


End file.
